


First, Second, Third

by clandestine7



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, this is all just kissing, written after ep 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestine7/pseuds/clandestine7
Summary: Yuri counts their kisses until he loses track.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another schlep-over from tumblr. Like my other one, this (long) drabble was written directly into a tumblr text post to avoid me being overly perfectionistic about it. And like the last one, I refer to Katsuki Yuri as Yuri (I feel so odd writing 'Yuuri' tbh).

“That was my first kiss,” Yuri says, back in the hotel room, his medal on the bedside table. The day swims through his head, as does fatigue, catching up to him fast. He could tip right over into the pillows, but not quite yet.

“Was it okay?” Victor asks.

“It was…very public,” Yuri says, only really starting to realize it now. He stares at his hands in his lap, as though they will confirm whether or not this is all reality. A smile spreads across his lips. “I don’t mind, though.”

“How about another one?”

Yuri looks up quickly. He comes nose to nose with Victor, who’s stooping low and is ready for mischief.

“Right now?” Yuri asks, cheeks heating fast.

“Whenever you want,” Victor says, but he backs off slightly, maybe didn’t expect Yuri to look up so fast. He’s giving Yuri the option of laughing him off like they’re still in character - beautiful woman letting the playboy go after she’s won his heart - or letting him off gently, a _one is enough for now_.

Instead, Yuri buys into his impulsiveness, tips his chin up, and fumbles a kiss onto Victor’s lips. He’s a bit too strong and there’s too much nose. It leaves Victor wide-eyed and stunned.

“Oh, wow,” Yuri says. A jumpy laugh works its way out of him. “Maybe I should just let you do it.”

This is an invitation, and Victor takes it. Unlike the other two, this kiss lasts. No noses clashing, no ice to fall onto, just the swell of Yuri’s heart to fall into. It grows and grows, this inner warmth, this gentle thrill.

_Love_ he thinks, and he sucks in a breath and pulls back.

The bed creaks, and then is quiet. Victor doesn’t move away, still leaning over him slightly. Yuri is staring at his lips. 

He’s been kissing Victor Nikiforov. He’s done it three times in one day. And the world saw the first one. 

_Oh, wow_.

“Was that okay?” Victor asks.

“Your lips are so soft.”

Victor’s lips twitch into a smile. “I moisturize with very expensive lip balm, so I’d hope so.”

Yuri swallows. “Come closer,” he says. Victor does. 

Yuri nudges his nose against Victor’s, lets his eyes slide shut. He doesn’t know what he’s doing but he does. He hums this time, and it’s only embarrassing until Victor’s hands go into his hair.

This time Victor pulls away, but it’s only after a very long, warm while. He cups Yuri’s face, thumbs stroking carefully beneath Yuri’s eyes. His smile is so adoring that Yuri might combust. _Oh wow, oh wow, oh wow._

“Sleep well tonight,” Victor says. “You deserve it.”

“Okay,” Yuri breathes. Victor’s nose touches his, and then Victor’s lips touch his again. Just a touch. Number five.

* * *

Number six is when Victor says good night to him after they’ve arrived home. It’s a quick, quiet thing in Yuri’s bedroom doorway, and Yuri’s family hasn’t said anything yet but Yuri bets he and Victor will be getting an earful from the triplets tomorrow morning.

Number seven is at Rostelecom, scorching in a back hallway when no one is around. Victor murmurs against his lips, “You have me in the palm of your hand, the audience will be captivated,” and Yuri thinks of this his entire short program, music barely audible over the blood pounding in his ears. Afterwards, at the edge of the ice, Yurio catches his eye, looks between him and Victor, and pantomimes gagging.

Number eight is in the hotel room later. Number eight is many together, but Yuri’s thoughts aren’t lucid enough to tell them apart. He has never felt so unraveled. Victor’s fingers slide over his skin, greedy and worshipping.

“Wait!” Yuri says, voice cracking. Victor stops, the blue of his eyes deep and dark. Yuri panics, and can only come up with, “Wait.”

Number nine is when Victor kisses him sweetly and says, “Okay.”

* * *

Number ten is spontaneous at the edge of the rink back home, a catch of their eyes together after Yuri slips his blade guards on. They move for each other as smoothly as they do on ice. Yuri’s head is empty of everything but the certainty that things are just right, the feeling he gets before performing a jump he’ll land flawlessly. Before he knows it they’re wrapped up in each other, soft breaths and warm lips.

When they pull apart, Victor’s fingertips play at the shells of Yuri’s ears, blue eyes sliding open into something wonder-struck. Yuri’s amazed that Victor’s face goes as pink as it does. This kiss had been unlike any of the others.

Victor’s mouth twitches first, a smile he tries to hold back, but with lowered eyes it breaks out of him. Yuri smiles too, embarrassed in the best way he has ever felt embarrassed.

Their eleventh kiss is hardly more than two smiles pressed together, and then the laughter that comes out, shy and fluttery like the feeling in Yuri’s chest, spilling more warmth into him.

Their twelfth kiss is Yuri’s to take, pressing their mouths firmly together, and it’s more of a progression of the last one than anything else, but progression is what he and Victor have been from the start.

* * *

“Yuri,” Victor says with a lilt of surprise, like he’s just thought of this now: “You’re a very good kisser, you know.”

It’s kiss seventeen. Yuri hasn’t told Victor he’s counting because he thinks it’s strange, but he treasures them and can’t help giving each their own place.

“Why do you sound like you didn’t expect it?”

Victor chuckles. “Well, when you said you’d never kissed anyone before I was wondering how our first kiss would go, but then again I initiated that one so of course it was good, and then came the one you started and that one wasn’t the best, but after that I think they were all great but if you _really_ want to get into it, we can work on your technique when you -”

Yuri claps a hand over Victor’s mouth, pushes him into the pillows, and they’re both laughing.

* * *

“Why are you kissing me _there_?” Yuri says. 

It’s kiss twenty-four, and Victor lifts his lips from the knuckle of Yuri’s big toe.

“Because your feet are precious to me.”

“That’s…” _Weird. Romantic. Weird. Romantic._ Yuri sighs. At least he’s just stepped out of the bath. “Fine.”

Victor kisses a bruise on his ankle very carefully, and Yuri almost forgets to count twenty-five.

* * *

Number thirty-something is in a hotel room, and Yuri thinks he can still hear the crowd cheering, but it’s just the adrenaline in his ears.

“I thought you were going to kiss me on the ice again,” he says in a rush when Victor’s mouth leaves his. He tightens his grip on Victor’s hair.

“I almost did,” Victor says, and then it’s kiss thirty-something-and-one. 

Yuri’s back hits the wall. _Touch_ , he thinks, needy and greedy with Victor’s hands all over him and his hands all over Victor. Victor’s mouth is hot and wet against his neck.

“You get to collect your coaching fee now,” he says, tipping his head back. His thoughts muddle. Victor’s thigh goes between his. “What is it?”

“Don’t be silly,” Victor says.

Yuri almost rolls his eyes. He takes Victor’s head and brings them face to face. “This is the part where you’re supposed to tell me what you want.”

How Victor still gets surprised at his moments of boldness is beyond him, but he likes it all the same. Likes seeing Victor go glassy-eyed, likes seeing those pupils dilate. Victor makes him feel sexy, and safe, and just right how he is.  

Victor smirks, and leans in, and nibbles on Yuri’s ear. “I only want what you want,” he whispers.

Yuri swallows. “And I only want what you want.”

“Well then,” Victor says, voice deeper than Yuri has ever heard it. He steps closer, pressing them flush, and the way he kisses now is just a bit more insistent than ever before, the way he touches just a bit more direct.

He takes Yuri to the bed, where he is careful, and warm, and purposeful, and Yuri loses himself in the bliss.

* * *

“Victor?”

The sheets rustle. Victor rolls onto his side. “Hm?”

“Are you going to come back next year? Skating, I mean. Will you compete?”

Victor props his cheek in his palm, traces a finger over Yuri’s shoulder. “Would you like to compete against me?”

Yuri shivers, ticklish, and the finger stops. He breathes out a smile. “Yeah. I can, now.”

Victor’s eyebrows go up. “Do you think you could beat me?”

“I think I’ve become more daring than you are in my programs.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah.”

Victor sighs and drops his head, his hair flopping into his face. “And you have more stamina, and you’re younger. Looks like I’d have to work harder than ever.” He touches his finger to Yuri’s nose, and Yuri goes cross-eyed trying to see it. “But this season is far from over. I have you to focus on right now.”

He presses the tip of Yuri’s nose up, and Yuri snorts out a laugh and pushes his hand away.

Kiss forty-whatever is feather soft against Yuri’s chest, and makes him squirm.

“What, why are you laughing?” Victor says, peering up at him.

“I don’t know. It tickles.”

“It didn’t tickle earlier.”

“I don’t know. Victor!” Yuri clutches at Victor’s head, dissolving into laughter, and Victor follows suit. 

Tangled together, there are many more kisses, and at one point Yuri laughs so hard he cries, and at another he’s sniffling quietly and wiping his eyes and when Victor asks what for, Yuri thinks of everything that has led up to this point and says, “I don’t know, I think I’m just really happy.”

* * *

The alarm hits like a club to the head. There’s a crash as Victor knocks his phone off the bedside table, and a string of Russian as Victor fumbles around the floor for it. Finally, it’s silent. 

Victor is disheveled, tiredness pulling deep beneath his eyes, but when he sees Yuri it all softens out. He burrows back under the blankets, and in total disregard for the alarm he just shut off, he slings an arm over Yuri’s waist and nuzzles into Yuri’s neck. Voice still very full of sleep, like it’s about to drag him under again, he mumbles, “Good morning, sunshine.”

“Morning,” Yuri says, shifting around a bit before kissing the top of Victor’s head. He’s lost count.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] First, Second, Third](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816224) by [fishpatrol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishpatrol/pseuds/fishpatrol)




End file.
